nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 51:Dillian VS Ashura
Welcome to SEASON 6 OF 1 MINUTE BRAWL! We have 1 who has never entered versus a 2 time entrant. Ashura, the robotic hedgehog of the Circle. and Dillian, the jutsu master himself. These 2 are both sidekicks, but their mentors have already fought. (Nick vs Ty) Ashura is probably A LOT DIFFERENT from the one you know. This one has mettalic limbs and a mettalic heart. He also has a steel mask welted into his face.(Jeez, that sounds painful) But don't let him fool you. Ashura is one of the elite members of the Circle. The Circle is a group of robotic hedgehogs that usually do missions undercover in order to avoid susspicion. Ashura has teleportation, can shoot his arms and legs off like rockets to smack someone in the facd, his eyes can even copy an attack if he sees it once. Due to this, he is called: The Mimic of Teleportation. Ashura has fought some of his siblings as well. Although he lost to all 4 of them he fought, consider how strong Alex, Xia, Ty, and Kara are. But he can still use their attacks in this fight. So he also gets magic, umbrakinesis, necromanch, swordfighting skill, and he did copy Kara's geo and hydrokinesis abilities. With all that said, I think its time to start this battle. LETS GET TO IT! The Fight Location:The Dojo Time:11:00 PM Dillian was alone watching the dojo while Nick and co were away on a mission. Dillian heard a window break and went to investigate. He made a sword just in case and walked into the room he heard it from. He walked over to the broken window and looked around the room. Then a metal hand grabbs him by his head and pulls him out the window. Dillian is thrown into a patch of grass and gets up. "What the hell"? thought Dillian. Then the one who threw him into the grass emerged and said "Dillian the jutsu master, you are wanted dead by my masters". Dillian pulled out a sword again and said "You picked the wrong hedgehog to sneak-attack buddy". Then Dillian teleported behind Ashura and put the blade to his throat. "Any last words"? asked Dillian. Then Ashura teleported a few feet in front of Dillian. "I am model 001 of all my kind". "I will take your lifeless body back to my masters". said Ashura. Dillian applied some electricity to his sword and said "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure robots and electricity don't mix". Ashura then made a ball of electricity. "That was true up untill you showed me that ability". Then Ashura threw the ball into the air and it exploded. "Now, let us settle this". said Ashura. JUTSUS VS CLONES! Ashura made 3 clones and sent them after Dillian. Dillian used fireball jutsu to blast one flying back. But the other 2 punched Dillian in the face and then uppercutted him into a tree. One of the clones made a sword and sliced the tree down. Dillian used his sword to impale 1 of the clones while he fired a fiireball at the 3rd. After all 3 were beaten, Dillian ran over and tried to slash Ashura. But Ashura caught the blade and broke it off of the hilt. Then he kicked Dillian into another tree and said "Resistance is futile". Then Ashura shot a missile out of his chest and blew Dillian into the air. Then as he was falling, Dillian turned super and flew at Ashura. Ashura dodged and roundhouse kicked Dillian right in the chin. Which knocked Dillian out of super form and sent him flying through 8 trees. Ashura walked over and lifted a tree with psychokinesis. He slammed it on top of Dillian. Ashura turned to walk away. But then Dillian's soul left its body. Ashura just watched as Dillian took possesion of his metal body. Then Metal Dillian said "Are you scared"? Then Ashura shook his head and said "Machines don't know fear". Then Dillian said "They also don't know honor or love". Then Metal Dillian made a sword and said "This body is as durable as 12 layers of titanium". "Think you can beat that"? Then Ashura closed his metallic eyes and began to glow. His armor grew more spiky and grandiose."I was taken and experimented on by crazed scientists". "They took me from my family against my will". "I am known as the One". Then Dillian pulled out another swrod and was duel-wielding them. Ashura took his 2 blades and combined them into 1 duel-blade. Ashura shot a small blast that Dillian reflected and then Dillian used an instantaneous slash to knock Ashura back. Then Ashura rushed forward and blasted Dillian through the air and into a dumpster. Dillian crawled out of the dumpster and said "You've done it now". Dillian's metal body turned super and flew at Ashura. Dillian used a double instantaneous slash, but Ashura dodged both in a slow motion view. Then the slow motion continued as Ashura ran at Dillian with his duel-blade glowing. "Untill I claim revenge on those that did this to me, I must live". said Ashura as he impaled Metal Dillian. Dillian was impaled and being shocked both as he left super form. "Your body is still metal my friend". said Ashura. But then he pulled the blade out and began to walk away as Dillian struggled to stand. Dillian shot a thunderbolt that bounced off of Ashura. "My armor is tougher than yours". "This is level 2". "My armor has 11 levels of power". Then Ashura turned around and blasted a laser the size of a skyscraper that turned Dillian to ash. Then Ashura picked up the ash and absorbed it. KO! Reasoning: JUST LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU RAGE! Ashura's 1st version of his armor is as strong as 10 layers of titanium. His 2nd is as strong as 45 layers of titanium. The 3rd all the way to the 11th get even more powerful. Durability alone gurenteed the winner to be Ashura. But Ashura's multitude of powers and experience with fighting other robots gave him an edge against Metal Dillian. Another fact to mention is that Ashura's blades upgrade with the armor. Which is how he impaled Dillian while he was in his metal body. In strength, it starts out equal. But once Ashura eners his 2nd variant, he gets significantley tougher. I estimate that Ashura in his 3rd or maybe 4th variant could kill Nick. So when it comes down to it, Dillian just didn't have anyway, within reason, to put Ashura down. While Ashura's pure power and durability were able to let him own most of the battle. Also, all Ashura must do to copy an attack is see it. He has seen hundreds of different powers through the 5 years that he has been a cyborg assassan. He even copied Dillian's electrokinesis. Which made him immune to electricity. Dillian's jutsus are fast yes, but Ashura has dodged Vanguard's light lasers. Which move at light speed. So if Ashura can dodge light speed lasers that home in on you from 4 directions at once. He can certainly dodge an instantaneous slash or 2. While it is true that normally Dillian wouldn't be home alone at the dojo. It wouldn't change the outcome. Even Justin CAN'T beat a level 7 Ashura. So Ashura at level 7 is stronger than everyone at the dojo. If they pushed Ashura further, his level 9 would DECIMATE ALL OF THEM. At that point, he can throw punches that travel through space and smack people. Which is something that only Justin has demostrated doing. But at level 10, Ashura no longer obeys physics or laws of any science. At that point, he is basically God. Which even Justin can't hope to beat. And then there's 11. At his final variant, Ashura has the power to almost kill Vuxo. He could kill Justin, Axel, Zegram, Zigo, Lexias, TLK, and Nick with ONE SINGLE PUNCH. I don't see anyway Dillan could win this fight. Do you? Dillian put up quite a fight. But he still got blown away. The Winner Is: Ashura NEXT TIME For the next fight... We have... ERMAC VS AXEL THE MULTI-SOULED CONSTRUCTS ARE GONNA FIGHT! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights